inalcanzable
by Renesmee Jacey Cullen Black
Summary: una histroria paralela al que conocemos de jake y nessie... el amor no correspondido puede llevarte ala maxima deseperacion...


**Disclaimmer**: Los nombres le pertenecen _**a Sthepenie Meyer**_ -sensei no son míos por desgracia, pero la trama es mía dejen comentarios en mi MSN los amo... Mi banda se llamara "**LOBOS Y VAMPIROS**" que les parece'? Les dejo la triste historia análoga a una de FanFiction_punto_net de la autora **nocturnia19**, solo le plagie el titulo oki byE...

3

" I N A L C A N Z A B L E "

Que difícil es tener que vivir mostrándole al mundo una cara que hace verte feliz, cuando solo muestra desdicha, mostrar una seguridad que no posees, fingir que eres feliz y estas integra, cuando por dentro los cimientos de tu corazón se fracturan rápido y lentamente, DIA a día viviendo el sufrimiento de saber que el es inalcanzable, saber que la persona que tanto amas y que tanto te amó, ya te ha olvidado, que su amor se ha apagado, saber que ya no estas con el...

Hoy lo recuerdo mas que nunca, mientras leo una historia llamada "inalcanzable" pensé en ti, lloré, y después me dispuse a escribir estas líneas, tu amor que tan feliz me hizo ahora despertó en mi el sentimiento de tristeza y soledad, por que ahora me doy cuenta que estoy sola sin tu amor, que tal vez no supe valorar el tiempo a tu lado, quizá por que siempre creí que estaría a tu lado, perder lo mejor que tienes es duro, pero mas duro es perder a la persona que amas, por culpa de situaciones que aunque quieras no puedes controlar, como los sentimientos ajenos llenos de dolor, despecho, celos, ese estupido afán de no superar las cosas, la tutoría paterna, hay tantas cosas en este mundo que me alejan de ti, pero la peor es que tu dejaste de amarme por que te has dado cuentas que no soy buena para ti, que tal vez nunca lo fui, saber que nunca fui reconocida como "tu novia"...

_**Flash back...- **_

Me llamo Renesmee, y cuento la desdichada historia de mi vida hasta este mi dia final, por que ya no soporte mas vivir en una falsa realidad, una falsa felicidad. Yo fui única hija, y por ello siempre me vi sola, nunca tuve con quien jugar en mi infancia, ni con nadie sincerarme en mi adolescencia.

Nunca fui de esas personas que dicen que tuvo suerte, nadie nunca me reconocía, además yo nunca fui sociable, siempre tímida, sentada en un rincón con el mejor amigo que jamás conocí, el mas fiel de los amigos: mis libros. Paso rápido mi vida, bueno en realidad 15 años son pocos, pronto me di cuenta que la secundaria estaba a un paso de mi, y que la historia seria igual que siempre...

Y al principio lo fui, conocí algunos amigos que me hicieron que la implacable placa de mi vida fuera menos pesada, pero esa tranquilidad duraba poco, mejor dicho solo duraba una mañana. Los años pasaron, gente que venia, gente que se iba, siempre igual, naturaleza humana siempre igual, hasta que llego el, llego mi Nahuel, el primer hombre que cambio mi vida, el me enseño a vivir, me dio lo que nadie me habia dado, me dio lo que no conocia, me dio amor...

Pero todo lo qu empieza acaba, toda historia tiene fin, y no fue la excepción, Nahuel siempre fue incondicional conmigo, pero solo era una bella amistad, nunca llegue a ser nada para el, solo _su mejor amiga._ Cuando le conté lo que sentía por el la historia llego a su fin, nos distanciamos y volví a mi mejor amiga, la soledad. Asi pasamos nuestros tiempos juntos, peleando, o ignorándonos mutuamente, hasta que ese juego de niños finalizó con un precipitado fin de cursos y un accidente.

Asi es, primero llegó el día que tanto temía, el último día de clases, ese día la secundaria quedaba atrás, y dábamos el paso a la prepa. Nos despedimos y quedamos en buenos términos, pero al poco tiempo recibí la noticia de que habia sufrido un accidente y habia quedado bastante malherido, y que estaba muy débil, que tal vez pronto terminaría todo... Dos días después falleció, recuerdo que el día que murió lo fui a ver y me dijo que sentía haber sido un niño tonto y que me quería, me pidió un abrazo, y guardamos silencio... jamás olvidare sus ojos llorosos, y su apagada voz, jamás olvidaría a mi primer amor... jamás se borraría de mi alma, el instante que lo vi morir en mis brazos, jamás olvidaría a...

_**Fin flash back...-**_

Pasó el tiempo y entre a la prepa llena de dolor pero decidida, no me dejaría pisotear por el amor de nuevo, no volvería a querer, el amor solo trae desgracias, debo decir que sentirlo me hizo feliz, pero acabe sufriendo. Mi amor no está hecho para ser correspondido, mi amor no es del tipo de amor que sirve para amar, el que sólo sirve para sufrir...

Empecé a conocer gente nueva, y te conocí a ti, Jacob, nos conocimos gracias a unas amigas que te conocían, me pareciste muy atractivo, tu corto cabello castaño, tu pálida piel, tus ojos claros que me hipnotizaron bajo las formas de tus anteojos, me pareciste algo bajito, pero al medirme contigo eras mas alto que yo, no tenias el cuerpo de un atleta, pero eras esbelto y la primera impresión que tuve de ti fue que eras... ¿lindo?

No, no podía permitirme sentir "eso", yo estaba comprometida con alguien mas, como lo consideraba mi padre, "el mejor partido" decía el. Pero aunque no quisiera empecé a pensar en ti, te llegue a tratar y supe que eso ya no era amistad, iba mas allá, pero no tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra, ahora dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, no quería perderte, quería que siempre fueras "mi Jacob"...

Las cosas eran monótonas, siempre lo mismo, seguir con un novio que no era lo que yo creía que era, detrás de su mascara de pulcritud, era un ser vil, alguien con quien nunca me identificaría, el no era lo que yo quería.

También a ti te frecuentaba, pero igual que antes, el año escolar iba a acabar y con ello, las largas vacaciones de verano. Llegue sola al instituto, y te vi llegar, platicamos y caminamos horas enteras sin aburrirnos y platicar de todo, pero de nuevo te fuiste, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla, abrazarme y decirme un "te quiero", no te diste cuenta, pero mis ojos brillaron con esperanza...

Te vi a la tarde siguiente, te vi mas guapo de lo habitual, hablamos, y me llevaste a un lugar que miles de veces habia visto pero me cambiaste mi visón de aquel lugar, empezamos a conversar y me cuestionaste sobre la película de _Crepúsculo _® y me dijiste que los vampiros y hombres lobo existían pero los reales eran mejores que ese asco de película, me confiaste que eras uno, y que debías mantener eso en secreto, luego dijiste que el lugar donde estamos era un circulo mágico y muchas cosas mas, pero lo que mas escuche fue cuando dijiste que me amabas... no supe que pensar, estaba feliz, pero... abrí mi boca pare decirte que te amaba cuando...

... tus labios callaron mis palabras, nuestro primer beso, lo habia esperado tanto y ahora ahí estabas conmigo, en ese instante fui feliz.

Pero llegaron las vacaciones y solo te veía en mis sueños, quería que pasara el tiempo, y como en la vil película de "luna nueva", espere frente a la ventana que pasaran los meses, y asi paso, aunque muy lento.

Lo demás ya lo sabes, te vi tu me viste, nos hablamos, me regalaste muchos besos, y por un estupido malentendido por parte de mi ex novio, no me hablaste todo el día siguiente, me hiciste a un lado como si no existiera, y quería que asi fuera, asi no sentiría dolor.

Las cosas se salieron de control, y, Jacob, por razones ajeas a mi ya no te pude ver y decidiste que lo mejor era terminar con nuestra relación, no discutí eso por que me sentía destrozada, impotente, no salían de mi boca palabras solo mis ojos hablaban por medio de lagrimas, asi fue...

Ya fue suficiente de hablar, termine de atar una cortina al techo no es necesario decir que planeo, ¿o si?, terminare de una buena vez con todo, solo intentare llamarte por ultima vez, tal ves ahora contestes el teléfono...

... claro, no lo hiciste y esta bien, dijiste que preferías otras cosas antes que a mi y lo entiendo, yo también preferiré otra cosa antes que a ti, mas fuerte que mi amor por ti es la muerte, no necesito delicadezas para conmigo ahora, pronto el dolor cesará, mientras la silla sobre la que estaba parada cae ruidosamente, siento como las fuerzas de mi cuerpo se van, siento como el aire escapa de mis pulmones, todo se va oscureciendo y una lagrima escapa de mis ojos, pronto ya no siento nada...

Bueno aquí estuvo mi ONE shot que llevo prometiendo hace tiempo, debo decir que el final cambio drásticamente por situaciones personales pero no hagan caso a eso, y si quieren matenme SI hagan un grupo en facebook que se llame "ODIEMOS A MIDORI POR MATAR A RENESMEE" jajaja weno gracias por leerme en sus correos pronto me actualizare en la pagina de FF punto net oki. PD Recuerden que fanfiction punto net borra auto las direcciones de Internet asi que ya advertí eh? Bye

Besos sangrientos...


End file.
